Forbidden Affairs
by Andelle
Summary: AU: Inuyasha's a teacher at Shikon no Tama U, and Kagome's a student. Too bad they're crazy about each other! They try to make their love work, while uncertainty, anger, the law, and a new student threaten to break it


Sailor Moon Eternity

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha, no one but Rumiko Takahashi (and Kagome ) own him, but in our minds and fantasies, we can

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-

-

-

Kagome Higurashi pushed the trolley that held all her college text books, clothes, and other necessities she needed for her 1st year at college.

Yes.

This was her 1st year going to Shikon no Tama University, and she was determined to do her best and become a children's nurse. Kagome always had the special gift for being compatible with children, and wanted to put it into good use.

She was walking around the busy Kyoto Central Airport, pushing her suitcase packed trolley towards the suitcase screening and talking with her overly-protective mother.

"Kagome, did you pack your bras and panties?" Her mom all but shouted. Kagome turned pink.

"Mamaa!" She whined, "and yes I did." She added in a low voice.

"Oh honey, I'm just worried about you, going to college! So far away from home!" Her mother sounded so sad, almost on the verge of tears she guessed.

"Aw mama, I'll be visiting every weekend, and plus, you know I'd have to go to college someday." Kagome consoled as she watched the Airport personnel weigh and approve her suitcases.

"Yes I know dear, but I didn't think it'd be this hard!"

"Mama, it's ok! I'll phone you once a week, and I'll come over every break, if I can. You're not losing me, I'm just growing up."

She waited for her mother's reply as she walked to her gate #, hoping she wouldn't get lost. This was the first time she'd be on her own, not with her friends or family, going to a completely new place. _'I really hope I can do this!'_

"Kagome, you're right," her mother finally answered, " I shouldn't be all sad like this, you're creating your future, and I am so proud, proud beyond words. I love you Kagome…so much."

Kagome felt like she wanted to drive back home and hug her family, and just stay with them…but she knew she'd see them again, it wasn't like she'd be going to jail or something, she facetiously chided herself. "Aw mama! I love you too! And Sota! And Gramps! I-"

"FLIGHT # 86, BOARDING; DESTINATION: TOKYO, TOKYO AIRLINES"

"Mama, I have to go now! Say bye to Gramps and Sota for me! Wish me good luck!"

"Bye Kagome, good luck, and do your best!" Her mother shouted from the phone.

"Bye, love you." She hung up her cell and stuffed it in her carry-on. She quickly headed to the long line in front of Gate #86. Unconsciously Kagome started smoothing out her off-the-shoulder baby blue long-sleeved top, and twisting the loose thread of her ruffled creamish-white mini-skirt. _'Am I this nervous? Its ok girl, I can do this.'_ Kagome took deep breaths and to try to soothe her nervousness. _'Ugh, this isn't working!'_

"Excuse me Miss, are you ok?"

Kagome was startled by the deep masculine voice. She turned behind her where the voice came from.

"Oh yes thank……you…for asking…"

_Oh my gosh!_

She was looking up into two molten orbs of gold honey, flecked with worry and apprehension that seemed to be drawing her in, framed by dark lashes and bronze skin. She averted her eyes and shamelessly checked out the rest of him. Long, silvery white hair flowed down to his waist from is unruly bangs, which were topped with-

_Kawii! Are those puppy ears?_

Two identical triangular puppy ears sat happily on his head, one twitching every so often. After she got over the adorable ears () she saw that he was wearing a black muscle-T showing that he MUST work out, and riding low on his hips where blackish gray baggy pants.

"Miss? Are you sure you're alright?" He asked with a wry smile

His voice knocked her out of the fantasies she was starting to have.

"Oh yes, of course." Kagome blushed. "I didn't quite catch your name…"

"Inuyasha, miss…?"

"Kagome." She finished for him

"Ok Kagome, I see we're on the same flight, where are you headed to?"

"Tokyo, just to…visit some friends." She finished sheepishly. She knew this was a lie, but he looked a little older than a college student, so mature, so fine with- '_Gahh! Kagome you perv!'_

"Thats nice" he said.

"Please show me your tickets, sir and ma'am." The flight attendant asked.

"Wow, we're at the front of the line already?" Kagome hastily bent down and slipped her ticket from inside her sock. While she was doing so, her skirt flipped up, showing her upper thighs and the pink decorative edges of her panties. This didn't go unbeknownst to Inuyasha, who stiffened and felt a great amount of lust at the wonderful sight. That plump ass right in front of him would be enough to drive any man crazy in lust!

One of the reasons why he approached her was that she looked so damn fine! Long raven locks, long neck adorned with a silver chocker, pouty lips, long legs, fine ass, and most of all the innocence of her alluring azure eyes. She looked nervous, so he thought he'd help her out, give her company, and, uh, maybe even more.

"Got it. Inuyasha, do you have yours?" Kagome's voice snapped him out of his fantasies of her…again.

"Yeah, got em." He held out his ticket and gave it to the attendant.

"All in order. Your seat is F99, and yours sir is F100, enjoy the flight." The attendant stepped aside to let them pass.

"Wow, we sit together! At the very back. That's so cool." Kagome said. '_Yesss!'_ her inner mind rejoiced.

"Yeah, cool." _'Yesss!' _His inner mind rejoiced. They walked through the passage that linked the airport to the plane, and found their seats.

"Give me your carry-ons, I'll put them in the overhead thing." Inuyasha offered.

"Aw, thank you Inuyasha!" Inuyasha felt warm inside, the way she said his name with appreciation.

He grabbed her purses and bags and pushed them into the compartment, his shirt riding up and exposing his washboard abs.

'_Kami! He's an Adonis! I can't wait to run my fingers over those rippling- Gah! Stop it! He's a guy I hardly know!'_

She was blushing, watching as he inched his arms higher, exposing more bronze flesh for her. His abs contracted as his arms pushed her heavy bag in. She felt a slight wetness in her crotch as he released a moan while he gave a final hard push, forcing her bag to go in.

"Ok, done." She stopped staring and hastily scooched into her seat by the window, and he sat in his seat by hers.

"Inuyasha, why are you going to Tokyo? I don't think you told me." Kagome asked with a curious expression. "I'm actually going there to start my new job. I'm going to be a teacher at blah blah blah…" Kagome was lost in his eyes, so bright and gold, showing eagerness, bordered by thick dark lashes. "…might be cute ladies there." He finished with a lecherous smirk.

"O-ok, yeah." She gave him a great big smile. _'Smiling** is** the best way to cover up when you don't know what the hell someone's talking about.'_ She thought as he smiled back.

The plane started to lift off and they were flying.

Kagome had dozed off a while ago, and Inuyasha had been reading a magazine over and over again. How could _anyone_ fall asleep in these cramped seats? As if the little brat in front wasn't hell enough! With a sigh, Inuyasha put down the magazine, and looked over at Kagome. She was fast asleep. _'She's so beautiful, even while she's sleeping.'_

Hesitantly, his hand reached out and caressed her soft cheek, her neck. He brought his mouth down and nibbled and sucked her earlobe. A fire sparked in his skin from the touch and his member stiffened; as if a shockwave went through his body. '_What's happening? I'm getting turned on by a simple touch?'_ Kagome moaned in her sleep, and moved towards him. He wanted more…more of her skin, to touch, to caress, to taste…

He buried his face in her soft raven hair, and took a deep breath; the last coherent words that formed in his head were _'Vanilla and Jasmine'_ before he became partially lost in his demon urges to ravish her until she screamed his name.

* * *

Yay! Chappie 1 done! If you want to, could you please review, my readers? That'd be so helpful. I really want to get any kind of feedback, negative, positive, or neutral. Constructive criticism pwease ) Cuz I wanna know what I should improve on.

Thankies all so much for even reading my story! I love you all! Chapter 2 is when things heat up in the airplane, and realizations are made, ooh! Sailor Moon Eternity


End file.
